


Flash Heat

by solvent



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solvent/pseuds/solvent
Summary: Luz carries Amity to the nurse. Amity thinks she's dying.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 738





	1. Chapter 1

Amity cannot breathe. Luz is humming. 

Amity is pretty sure her entire body is on fire. She thought the adrenaline from the game would have worn off by now, but no, she can barely hear over her own heartbeat. Everything is hot. Her face, her arms, her legs. Her chest feels like it might explode. And then there are Luz’ hands. They burn across her back and thighs white-hot. 

Luz is still humming. 

They still have to cross the pitch. 

“Hey Amity?” Luz turns and Amity almost faints. Their noses could brush. 

“Y-yeah?” Amity has stupid thoughts like ‘I hope my breath doesn’t stink.’

“Which way to the healer’s office?” They are stopped somewhere near the center of the field. Luz has sweat dripping down her forehead. Amity watches it, her mouth open. Both of them are breathing hard, chests rising and falling almost in unison. 

“What?” All Amity hears is buzzing. She thinks she might die. 

“The healer? Which way to the healer?” Luz adjusts her hands a tad and Amity is pretty sure she  _ is _ dead. 

“The healer? I...uh-forgot.” She tries her best not to groan. Luz just shrugs and tuns, yelling. 

“Willow! Which way?” Amity’s view is blocked by Luz’ shoulder, but Willow must have pointed because Luz takes off. Her pace is not too fast but Amity is not yet sure if she wants this to last or be over as soon as possible.

They leave the field, heading back to the center of campus. With no humming, all Amity can focus on are their breaths and Luz’ sure steps crunching softly in the grass. 

“Are you okay?” Luz looks down again and Amity feels herself flush. She hopes she faints before they get to the healer.

“Me? Yeah! Never better!” Her leg throbs in disagreement. Luz frowns.

“I think you might have hit your head.” She starts walking faster. “Put your arms around my neck, it’ll help. You’ll be more comfortable and I can go a bit faster.” Amity swears she winks but she cannot be sure, especially since her brain stopped processing after ‘neck.’ She dutifully complies, her head resting on Luz’ chest. She takes a deep breath and immediately regrets it, overwhelmed with sweat and  _ Luz _ . Luz adjusts her again, her steps coming faster, echoing in the halls. Amity had yet to notice they were inside. 

“Man, you’d think with how dangerous grudgby is the healer would be closer.” Luz chuckles a bit harshly, her breath labored. 

“You really didn’t have to carry me the whole way, Luz.” Amity finds it easier to speak to her neck. 

“Me? Your faithful champion? Leave you wounded on the battlefield?! Never!” Luz hoists her a bit higher, her chest puffed out. Her grudgby gear digs a bit into Amity’s side.

“More like my loyal steed.” There is a pause. Luz misses a step and Amity is quite certain she is gonna slam into the stone but Luz straightens, laughing. Amity giggles too, face buried in Luz’ neck. 

“I was thinking more of when Azura carries Hecate out of the collapsing fortress.” Amity hums, tightening her arms around Luz, her hand absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of her neck. They fall into a comfortable rhythm, their breathing evening with Luz’ steps. Amity is almost positive they are going the longest possible way to the healer but she cannot find it in her to correct Luz. She is starting to feel more of the pain in her leg, the intense heat branching up from her ankle. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt.” Luz has not slowed, but Amity hears the drop in her voice, feels her swallow. She pulls back, looking up at Luz. Luz looks ahead, her eyes bright. 

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault.” 

“You took that tackle for me.” Luz looks down and Amity has never seen her so sad. 

“And I’d do it again.” Amity definitely did not mean to say that but Luz looks at her for a moment, their eyes locked. Amity wonders if she can hear the panic behind them. A beat passes. Amity’s ears are ringing. Luz smiles gently. 

“Maybe you’re my faithful champion, too.” Almost a whisper. Amity buries herself again in Luz’ neck. She is almost certain she could stay like this forever. 

“HIYA!” 

Amity nearly screams when Luz shouts and kicks open the door to the healer’s office. 

“What on Titan-” At the healer’s voice, Amity almost jerks herself into the floor. She can feel her face throbbing in tune with her leg. Her arms are still locked around Luz’ neck, her own neck straining as she arches away. Luz places her gently on the nearest bed and steps back as the healer approaches. Amity hisses as the healer prods her ankle with a gloved hand. She catches Luz’ sympathetic wince as she follows the healer’s gaze. Her ankle is now swollen but her shin is an ugly purple. Another prod and she cries out, her eyes widening when Luz steps forward, eyes bright, but Luz remains quiet. 

“Well, Miss Blight. You’ve broken your leg and sprained your ankle.” The healer’s hands start to glow. “How did this happen?” 

“Uh...friendly...grudgby-match?” Luz smiles crookedly, eyebrows brushing her hairline. Amity quells the urge to facepalm. The healer’s magic is warm, running up and down her leg. 

“Hm.” The healer continues their work, but waves dismissively to Luz. “Might as well run along. Thank you for bringing her.” The healer raises their head to look at Amity. “You’ve got a good friend.” Amity flushes but nods. She bites the inside of her cheek while she watches Luz look between her, the door, and the healer, her brow furrowing deeper with each glance. 

“I’ll be okay Luz. Gus wanted that montage, remember?” Amity smiles in a way that she hopes is reassuring. The healer’s magic is thrumming now. She swears she can feel it in her chest. Luz steps around the healer to stand close to Amity’s side and leans down. Amity can definitely feel the magic thrumming in her chest. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I go?” Amity tamps down the urge to beg her to stay. She nods, not trusting her voice to not betray her. Luz leans down and presses a quick kiss to the top of her head. “If you feel up to it, you should come over to the-” She glances quickly at the healer before continuing. “-house after.” Luz grins before waving and bounding out the door. 

“Remember to breathe dear.” Amity gulps in a breath, staring at the healer but cannot see much beneath her long, pointed mask. She can feel her head burning, from the tips of her ears to her neck, but where Luz’ lips touched  _ seared _ . 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity joins the victory party.

Amity wonders, not for the first time, why she is so stupid. She pushes through the woods as fast as her cast allows. She knows the answer. Her scroll buzzes. She taps out ‘I’m at the library’ to Emira. She barely thinks about it. When she looks up from her scroll, she has broken into the clearing, the Owl House in profile. She smiles. 

“WE’VE BEEN EXPECTING YOUUUU!” The door swings open, she barely manages an awkward wave before Hooty scoops her up. She stops yelling when she drops onto the couch. The landing does not so much as shock her as Luz’ smiling face. 

“Amity!” Luz hands her a warm cup of tea. She clutches it hard but keeps smiling. There are so many happy faces. She thought it would be hard. Awkward. Weird. 

It feels nice. She feels warm. She has yet to drink the tea.

“We’re so glad you came!” Luz beams at her. She feels warmer, hears the blood rushing in her ears. 

“Me too.” She speaks quietly into her tea. Her face burns. She hopes it is the steam. 

“How’s your leg?” Luz is quiet too. She places her hand gently on Amity’s knee, eyes bright and sincere. Amity feels suspended. She can feel Willow beside her, but her voice sounds far away. 

“It’s f-fine.” She gulps her tea. It has not cooled at all. She hardly notices her scalding throat when Luz leans closer, hand still on her knee.

“I’ve been worried.” Luz glances down. “I’m glad I got to make sure you’re okay.” When Luz looks up, her smile is gentle. Amity’s gaze is focused on her lips. She snaps out of her daze when Luz squeezes her knee, withdrawing her hand. 

“Yup! I’m okay! Great even!” Amity winces as her voice jumps an octave. She bumps into Willow as she leans back, having been about to practically fall in Luz’ lap. She can feel Willow’s quiet chuckle. She wants to elbow her but Luz’ eyes are still shining at Amity. She chugs her tea instead. When she sets her cup down on the table, the pot lifts to refill her cup immediately. She watches in shock for a second before her eyes slip to Eda and her lazily drawn spell circle. She grins crookedly and winks at Amity before turning away, the teapot landing with a gentle thud. 

“You kids have fun.” Eda exits to a chorus of ‘goodbyes’ and ‘thank yous.’ After a brief, comfortable silence, Luz claps her hands, startling Amity into Willow again. 

“Time to get down to business!” Sometime while Amity was peeling herself off an insufferably giggly Willow, Luz had jumped up from the couch and now stands with one leg resting on the table, one arm pointing dramatically ahead. Amity can see Gus’ head just above the table where he rests on his knees, looking up in excitement. “So, I wasn’t sure how magical healing works but since it’s just a magical cast this is perfect!” Luz’ somehow looks more determined, her hands on her hips, leg still resting on the table. Before Amity can even begin to formulate a question, Luz bounds up the stairs, her steps thudding loudly overhead. 

“Um...what?” is what Amity manages to come up with, but Gus is waving his flags while King dances with his pom-poms. They are both humming and singing. She turns to Willow. The answering shrug is not much help but Luz returns just as suddenly as she had left. 

“Ta-Da!” Luz brandishes a box, grinning widely. She glances around for a moment before opening it with a flourish. The witches stare blankly at her but Luz is not deterred. She plops down next to Amity and pats her lap, holding the box above her head one-handed. She looks at Amity expectantly and Amity flounders.

“Uh.” She wonders if she  _ did _ hit her head during the game. Luz smiles gently at her, shoving books and the teapot to the side while she places her box. She has yet to form a coherent thought when Luz bends down, her head at Amity’s knee. “Uh...Luz?” She squeaks when Luz carefully lifts her injured leg and rests it in her lap. Amity stares, mouth agape, while Luz inspects her cast, eyes narrowed in concentration. Amity manages a breath. Her face is burning again. “Are-are you studying the glyphs?” She jerks back a bit when Luz whips her head up. 

“Oh! I didn’t see those! Good thinking, Amity!” Luz’ smile is blinding. “But no! I’m studying...my, well our, canvas!” 

“Canvas?” Willow pipes up. Amity can feel her just behind her shoulder. 

“I’m introducing you to an important human tradition!” Amity can see Gus’ flags flapping wildly in her periphery. “Signing your friend’s cast!” 

“Why?” The words are out before she can stop them but Luz just grins again. Amity swears she can see magic swirling in her eyes.

“Because it’s nice.” Amity hardly notices the blur around her. They prop her against pillows and Luz explains her markers but Luz’ words keep bouncing around her head. She watches Luz focus, her tongue peeking out of her mouth while she carefully writes on Amity’s cast, in large bold letters across her shin. They all take turns, even King, but Amity’s eyes track Luz. Her sure movements, her smiles and winks thrown at Amity like stunning spells. Her tea has grown cold but her hands are warm. Willow smiles secretly, her eyes soft, and Amity’s ears burn. 

_ It is nice. _

She catches herself dozing and jerks, trying to sit up against the pile of pillows behind her. Luz giggles, absentmindedly tracing the glyphs on Amity’s cast. Willow stands and stretches, looking meaningfully at Amity before smiling at Luz.

“Well, guess we better head home. My dads are not going to believe I played grudgby today.” 

“Ugh I’m so tired.” Everyone looks at Gus, eyebrows arched. “What? Cheering you guys on was a workout!” Willow rolls her eyes but smiles.

“Awww.” Luz’ lower lip quivers, but her eyes shinewith mirth. “We were having so much fun!” Willow looks between the two on the couch, her gaze lingering on Amity for a moment before she laughs.

“We’re all falling asleep! Today was fun though.” Willow practically drags a drowsy Gus to the door. Luz makes a move to stand, hands carefully wrapped around Amity’s leg but Willow waves her off with another infuriatingly coy smile. “Bye!” The door opens and shuts, Hooty rambling on. 

“Oof!” Before Amity can properly formulate the thought that maybe she should head out as well, King plops down on her chest, carefully circling before lying down.

“I decree: Nap Time!” His snores follow shortly after. Amity’s arms are frozen awkwardly above her head as she stares down at the demon. He is surprisingly soft and warm. She looks helplessly at Luz but she looks near tears as she clicks rapidly on her human scroll. 

“So cute.” Amity’s ears burn. Luz giggles but leans over, gently lowering Amity’s arms. She rests them on King, her hands buried in his fur. Amity forgets to breathe with Luz hovering over her, King the only space between them. “He loves cuddles.” Luz pats his head and settles back down, Amity’s leg back in her lap. Amity knows she has moved closer though, her cast mostly hanging off Luz’ leg. 

“Does it hurt?” Luz had returned to tracing the glyphs on her cast, her expression pensive as she looks at Amity. 

“Uh..N-no. It doesn’t hurt.” She had been stroking King and found it oddly soothing. He had even started purring. 

“I broke my arm once.” She starts tracing her own name on Amity’s shin. 

“What-what were you doing? Is there human grudgby?” Amity blushes at Luz’ laugh but it makes her warm.

“No, well, there sort of is. More like three different sports but no, I was climbing a tree. I reached for a branch and it broke.” 

‘Why were you climbing a tree?” Amity shuddered at the thought. Climbing a tree in the Boiling Isles almost certainly meant you were going to be eaten, by a monster or the tree. Luz’ smirk made her ears burn.

“I was pretending to climb a castle wall to rescue a beautiful princess!” She turns thoughtful. “Guess I succeeded today...” Before Amity can process the words “beautiful,” “princess,” and the whole slew of feelings in that last thought, Eda saunters back in. 

“Hey kid what do you want for dinner?” She stops, taking in the cuddle pile on the couch, smirking. “Well isn’t this just adorable.” Amity wants to sink into the cushions. 

“Can Amity stay for dinner?” Luz jumps up and Amity winces, her leg jostled. “Oh no! I’m so sorry-” 

“It’s getting late, Luz, and she needs to rest that leg.” Amity is not sure if she is more disappointed or grateful. Luz’ devastated expression does not help however. It feels jagged and rough around her heart. It seems to get to Eda too. “C’mon, you can fly her home.” 

“Really?!” Luz rushes around the room, grabbing their cloaks and jumping into her shoes while Amity carefully stands, gently placing King in the center of the couch. He stretches and Amity has to physically restrain herself from making a sound at how adorable he is. She places a blanket over him just as Luz reaches around her neck, clasping her cloak. She squeaks, earning a knowing smirk from Eda. “Let’s go!” Luz vibrates next to her while she situates her crutches, but keeps a slow and steady pace beside her as they exit the house. 

Luz readies Owlbert, taking Amity’s crutches as she swings herself on to the staff. Amity sits awkwardly behind Luz, her crutches in Luz’ lap. 

“Aren’t you coming?” They stare at Eda leaning in the doorway. She looks up for a moment. 

“Nah. You got it kid.” She winks at Amity while Luz whoops. Then they are off with a jerk.

Luz takes them higher, throwing Amity into her back. She wraps her arms around her waist, clutching her hoodie in her fingers.The wind rips around them, scratching at their faces. Amity buries her head in Luz’ back. Her whole body is burning but Luz is so soft and sure against her. She knows she is talking but she can hear nothing over the wind as they pass over the forest. She keeps one arm wrapped around Luz as she points, attempting to guide their flight. Luz looks back and their cheeks touch. Amity feels dizzy. Luz laughs and follows Amity’s directions.

They start to slow. Amity’s fingers tighten in the fabric of Luz’ hoodie, bracing for landing. Luz’ feet hit the ground and they lurch forward, sliding up the staff, Amity pressed hard against her back, but they settle back as Luz rights them. 

“Whew.” Luz sighs and then laughs, looking back at Amity. Her hair is windswept, her eyes bright. Amity wants to kiss her. The thought startles her. She jumps off the staff without her crutches, nearly crumpling to the ground, but Luz catches her with an arm around her waist. The clutches clatter to the cobblestones. They stand there, Luz tall with Eda’s staff, her arm wrapped around Amity’s waist. “Are you okay?” Luz’ brow furrows with concern.

“Y-yeah...Yes. I’m fine.” She takes a deep breath, reaching for her crutches. “Thanks for bringing me home and...and for today.” She smiles softly, not quite meeting Luz’ eyes. She gasps as warm arms encircle her. It is a bit awkward around the crutches but Amity can hardly complain. 

“Anytime, princess.” With a wink and a flourish, Luz is off. Amity wonders what would have happened if she had kissed her. 

  
  


“Princess, huh?”

“You broke your leg at the library?” 

She sighs as she trudges inside, the twins giggling and peppering her with questions with every step. 


End file.
